Vehicles may include a tailgate assembly to close an end of a cargo area. For example, in pick-up trucks, the tailgate assembly is used to close an open bed of the truck, whereas in Sport Utility Vehicles (SUV), the tailgate assembly may be used to close the enclosed rear cargo area of the SUV. The tailgate assembly may define a cargo storage compartment, and include a cover that closes the cargo storage compartment. The cover is typically disposed within an interior of the cargo area when the tailgate assembly is closed. The tailgate assembly may include a latch system to latch the cover to the support structure of the tailgate assembly. The latch system must fit within the tight packaging requirements of the tailgate assembly.